Good Luck and Bad Luck
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Tullece (Turles) was canon? This story will take place a few weeks after Trunks has warned the Z fighters about the android threat. Will Goku triumph against the new threat, or will Tullece take Gohan after killing Goku? Find out by reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Goku was at home taking a hot bath in a tub over a fire with Gohan inside with him, it was a year since his return from Yardrat, then he felt a strong energy approach the planet. He quickly got out if the tub carrying Gohan and put his gi on. He felt a strange feeling like the planet was loosing energy and that a strong unrecognisable energy signature was on earth.

Gohan" is it the energy I'm sensing?, Is that what you are worried about?"

Goku"yes we are going to check it out"

Gohan and goku step out of the barrel and put on their clothes.

Gohan "then I am going to get out of this tunic and get my saiyan armour that Vegeta gave to me on Namek."

Goku "do it quickly I'll gather up the others."

Gohan quickly flew to the cave that had all his fighting equipment in a chest given to him by Bulma from the sword that piccolo gave him, the gi that piccolo gave him and the armour set that Vegeta gave him, he took off his clothes folded them then placed them in the chest. He then took the armour set from the chest and put it on.

He sensed the energies exact location and flew out of the cave straight to it.

When he got there he flew straight into some one, he looked up" Dad why you wearing... Your not Dad"

Looking at him was his fathers doppelgänger an exact copy except for the darker skin. Gohan quickly sensed for his friends energies, they were all around him but very weak all except piccolo who was flying this way.

Gohan "who are you?"

"I am Tullece, I see you are a young saiyan who lost his tail, I can help with that if you join me, there will be many battles and chances for you to grow stronger."

Gohan" chances to grow stronger? Can you feel my energy, I guess not but I know that right now no saiyan child has ever been this strong, i trained to get this strong and not to rely on Zenkai boosts, I mean I'm stronger than when your so called prince Vegeta came to earth to um... meet my father. "

Tullece "so you are a half breed of Kakarott it is good he failed his mission after all, damn too bad this planet would have been useful but there is no stopping once it starts this planet will soon be dead."

Gohan "once what starts"

Tullece "doesn't matter will you join willingly or do I have to force you."

Gohan" I will never join the likes of you."

Just then Piccolo arrived " Get away from Gohan "

Tullece grabbed Gohan and threw him straight at piccolo who caught him. Tullece then vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo then fired a blast knocking Piccolo out as he hit the ground.

Goku arrived and noticed that everyone was knocked out, he noticed 5 men in Frieza armour standing over them about to fire ki blasts and attacked them with one hits each killing them instantly.

He then saw some one who looked exactly the same as him but darker.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Tullece "I am Tullece, we look alike because we are low class we only come in a few types. This planet is doomed, why don't you join me Kakarott, you can take your family, there will be plenty of battles and plenty of chances to grow in strength as well as money and luxury"

Goku"My name is Goku I don't need all those things and I train everyday to get stronger."

Tullece " like father like son I suppose, oh don't worry about him he's fine I wouldn't want to hurt him he is after all a saiyan and there are very few of us left we need to join forces not kill each other."

Goku " then stop this thing and you can leave in peace."

Tullece sighed "I can't once the process starts I can't stop it I tried it once on a planet similar to this with aliens similar to us but without a tail, none of my techniques were strong enough and I had even trained in a gravity simulator that had been removed from another ship and installed on mine by Raisin and Lakasei those two small purple aliens you killed."

Goku charged Tullece but was easily over powered he had tried to punch Tullece in the face but was instead countered, his arm was grabbed and he was thrown on to the ground.

Tullece " I again ask you to join me this planet will die and so will its people we could save as many females as possible and not only rebuild our race we would become strong enough to defeat a transformed Frieza."

Goku " Frieza is dead and so is Cold I defeated Frieza on Namek and Cold was killed here on Earth." now was not the time to confuse things about the strange super saiyan that had killed both easily before he arrived.

Tullece "you killed Frieza ha good job now again I implore you to join me we are saiyans we need to stand together not across from each other on a battlefield."

As Vegeta arrived Goku said "Tell that to my brother or Vegeta over there they both wanted to kill me and Vegeta killed Nappa, I was forced to take actions that led to Raditz's death as he threatened to kill Gohan then me."

Tullece at this was horrified he thought that there would be at least 3 full blood saiyans left alive in the universe besides him, he thought when he charted course to this planet Kakarott had died and that was why he failed his mission and yet there were 4 reduced to only 2. Yet Kakarott had survived, gone native, produced a child and protected the planet he was meant to purge. "Will you join or not this is my final offer Kakarott."

Goku "No Never"

He turns Super Saiyan

Tullece pulls out a fruit and eats it completely, his strength multiplying by a factor of ten.

Turles surprised "what the hell is that Kakarott."

Goku"this is a super saiyan and if you force me to I will kill you."

Tullece"Fine Kakarott, I will kill you but rest assured after your death I will look after and raise your son. I will give you a proper burial you are a saiyan after all good job on becoming the legend and Avenging our genocide."

Tullece then not bothering to turn on his scouter, he never liked relying on the damed thing for combat instead he focuses all his senses on his opponent. Using his eyes to look at the eyes to determine when he will attack and where. Using his ears to hear for the whoosh of wind showing movement. Using the faint hairs on his skin to determine the pressure of the air indicating displace mention and directions of movements.

Goku charges at Tullece, who was surprised at the speed but felt that his enemy was going to vanish behind him, he spun around and slammed a fist into a unsuspecting Goku. Tullece knew he would not sustain the advantage for long so he fired a dust cloud, reduced his energy to next to nothing and flew down as fast as possible hiding underneath the tree to eat another fruit. He quickly scoffed the whole thing. Powering up to his max his power now once again increased by a factor of ten. Surprised, he only expected his power to double after already eating a fruit from a previous harvest, this must be the best harvest yet. With his new power increased by another factor of ten could now take out Kakarott.

Tullece charged up at Kakerott and punched him in the gut as hard as he could knocking Kakerott out of the transformation.

Then kicked him in the air and charged a Kill Driver bringing his hands together he charged up a ball of ki then released it as a circle as it was about to get to Kakarott, he was hit in the face by the Princes Galick gun. Leaving no more damage than a bull ant would leave in a human, Tullece focused his attention on the Prince" I see the prince wants to save his subjects for once, I thought you wanted to single handedly wipe us out, from what I heard from Kakarott."

Vegeta"don't get me wrong I want to kill Kakarott my self"

Tullece"How about this prince you join me as a ... Partner we will share equal profits, I may even be able to grow your tail back and you can kill Kakarott, it is a great offer Prince."

The Prince contemplated this then "Tullece I agree with this proposition"

The prince then punched Kakerott waking him up, Kakerott immediately turned Super Saiyan, the prince attacked him to no avail then Kakarott kicked him and he was knocked away, Kakarott Charged a Kamehameha and released it. Vegeta only saw this just as he stopped him self in the air, he had no time to charge a Gallic gun fast enough to match, instead he put his arms out to stop the attack.

The Kamehameha was burning his hands.

Vegeta "I refuse to die here to him, No I WILL SURVIVE NO MATTER WHAT."

His hair flicked between Gold and normal, his aura flicked the same and his eyes flicked between teal and normal, until in 1 final yell of power Vegeta stabilised as a Super Saiyan, he could feel that he was now more powerful than Kakerott but he was not as powerful as Tullece, this was bulshit.

Vegeta now Charged a full power Gallic Gun and fired it at Kakerott who at the same time fired his signature attack that blue beam of his. They both collided however this time Vegeta's attack was inching towards Kakarott's until the lower class saiyan was forced to stop pushing and block the incoming attack. Kakarott's body fell to the ground but didn't hit it. Underneath his body was Gohan who was now crying and raging at the same time. his hair turned golden as did his aura it flickered between the two until he stabilised.

Tullece took note of how different the transformations were from each other, Vegeta was from the need to survive, where as the kids was from loss and pure unadulterated rage. He figured that his transformation needed the survival route.

Gohan in his rage completely ignored Tullece who had basically ordered his fathers death and charged straight at Vegeta who betrayed him and only managed a single word "VEGETA"

He threw a raging Haymaker with surprising control and skill, not as wild as you would think, it actually connected with Vegeta's kidney not his head like the prince would think.

Gohan threw a fake punch then kicked Vegeta on his right arm at a chi collection point which rendered the arm useless, he had been studying his own body and ancient Chinese knowledge on the theory of the chi system in the human body.

Vegeta surprised at this that this weaker fighter had rendered his arm useless he fired a blast at the kid knocking him back then Fired a Full Power Energy Wave at the kid, knocking the kid out of the transformation and down to the ground where Tullece caught him checked his vitals, he was alive, just needed some rest, then flipped him over and slammed his foot on the kids back forcing the tail to grow back.

Tullece with the kid in his arms flew over to Kakarott and checked his vitals, he was definitely dead. Putting the kid gently down he looked at the ground and it exploded a 6 foot deep hole big enough to put Kakerott's body in comfortably. He then looked around for a decent looking rock for a head stone,he found one as big as he was and created a new hole for the rock to fit in half way above Kakarott's filled the dirt in then placed the rock in the hole, stabilised it with smaller rocks filled that hole in. He then with a tiny Ball of ki on the tip of his finger He wrote on the rock "Kakarott Legendary Super Saiyan Killer of Frieza and King Cold, Avenger of the Saiyan Race, Defender of Earth and his beliefs to the last, a great fighter but an idiot."

Gohan then woke up first noticing that his tail was back but then looking up and seeing the grave stone. He started crying.

Vegeta looked on then "Stop your impudent crying your father is dead move on."

Gohan's crying slowed to a trickle but his eyes turned red in rage.

Tullece"The fuck Vegeta he just lost his father, he tried to avenge him almost immediately but now that it has sunk in, he is still young and not yet in full control of his emotions yet, I bet he has yet to go through Osaru control training yet, that usually helps a lot."

Gohan turning to Tullece " this is both of your fault he would not have had to die if you didn't come here"

Tullece seeing the rage and hate in his eyes, he moved as fast as he could and gut punched the young saiyan into submission. After he saw the anger turn into pure fear he knew he accomplished his goal. "Now to keep my promise to your father I will look after you, but how about we take some females from this planet first before they die, kid where is your mother she will come with us."

Gohan not sure but still thought of some thing that could keep him alive until he could grow stronger than Tullece. He thought what do I call Tullece to show some sort of respect that would defiantly keep me alive. I wonder if a destructo disk is enough to kill the thing.

Gohan began "Captain Tullece it would be easier if we destroy the thing sucking the energy of the planet thus saving the planet and the people for the resurrection of the saiyan race. I have a technique that my friend Krillin taught me the Destructo Disk."

Vegeta looked at Gohan "I suppose that weakling did come up with a very powerful move he almost killed Nappa and was able to chop Frieza's tail off."

Tullece intrigued " anything that makes the increase of saiyans possible I approve of, I would hate to be the last till I die" producing both a threat and an approval at the same time.

Gohan hearing this was surprised this would mean immortality for him would be some kind of new hell for him. Maybe he could get use of the dragonballs and resurrect his father though he was sure that Tullece would try to bring back all the saiyans not just the one's on earth.

He didn't have long to think though as Tullece was heading towards the namek who was charging a special beam cannon.

The beam was released but Tullece simply parried it away with a slap, as he was about to unleash an ultimate attack on the namek Gohan yelled" stop if you want more saiyans they might be able to be resurected but this man has to stay alive."

Vegeta "Oh that's right the namek yes Partner Tullece this is true the dragonballs can indeed grant wishes that can bring people back to life however I found out while I was staying here that they only allow people to be brought back who died within one year, the brat is trying to get his father back the others died at least 2 years ago."

Tullece grinned from ear to ear " looks like my nephew gets resurrected after all but how the hell... Wait kid what's your name, I need you to convince him I am not a bad guy I was just trying to get stronger to kill Frieza my self."

Vegeta " what, you want that weak minded fool?"

Tullece" yes he was a great warrior he achieved the legend, with him on my side I ensure the kids loyalty."

Gohan"I'm right here"

Tullece "I thought you wanted to save this planet so go save it you surely can't miss the gigantic tree that we are near "

Gohan" what this is it, it's huge"

Tullece "I'm going to get as many women as I can carry, I suggest you do the same partner." As he flew off

Vegeta did the same thing.

Gohan turned super saiyan after meditating on the events that turned him super saiyan he then imagined it happening again and immediately turned super saiyan, he had to thank piccolo for teaching him to master meditation.

He gathered up as much ki as he could drawing from previously untapped energy reserves and formed a massive yet thin disk of ki that rivalled the width of the tree then with a single throw the disk hit the trunk and shattered, Gohan tried another one putting all his energy into it but the tree refused to budge. "ITS NOT WORKING NOOOO!".

Tullece and Vegeta returned with women in their arms and tail, returned to the tree to find that it was still there destroying the planet.

Tullece seeing that the tree was still doing its job flew into his ship and gently put the women down and told them they would be safe now from the roots that were destroying the city.

Whereas Vegeta had literally kidnapped the women including the blue haired one that let him stay at her house and brought them here.

The women with Vegeta were wailing to be let go except one who was fuming and demanded some explanation.

Gohan collapsed on the ground exhausted falling out of the transformation.

Bulma noticed Gohan and demanded to taken to Gohan, Vegeta obliged.

Bulma "Gohan are you ok did they do this you tell me where is your father.?"

Gohan weekly"I failed to saved the planet from the tree" before he fell unconscious.

Bulma looking at goku's clone and Vegeta " what did you do to Gohan, what did you do to Goku"

Vegeta " I was offered a better deal so I took it and look at the results"

He closed his eyes concentrated on the need for survival then turned super saiyan.

Bulma in fear " so what you are going to kill us all is that it just so you could go super."

Vegeta looking at Bulma and all the women he saved "no Tullece had a better idea and I rescued you all from certain death and the brat told Tullece about the dragonballs ."

Bulma shocked " Not the Gohan I know , I don't believe you he would never... Oh My God you killed Goku didn't you, that explains it he's trying to keep himself alive by being useful."

Tullece spoke up" he refused to listen to reason I offered him to join me 3 times and all those times he refused I really didn't want to kill him then I saw the prince and offered him a partnership he agreed then he killed Kakarott. NOW GET ON THIS SHIP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, THE PLANET WILL DIE SOON, IF YOU STAY HERE YOU WILL DIE."

Bulma "of course he refused you are destroying our home planet"

Tullece"I could not destroy my creation, I tried once on a planet with, creatures almost identical to you but none of my techniques worked. NOW GET ON THE DAMNED SHIP NOW."

Tullece shrugged "Vegeta if you want the women you picked up to survive and breed with then its in your best interest to get your women in my ship before the tree sucks out their life energy." Vegeta then grabbed all the women including Bulma and placed them on the then flew to Gohans location, picked him up and put him in his ship, then grabbed the namek and shot a thin beam of energy to disable all limb movement and put him in the ship. With everyone on the ship he closed the doors and went to the control room. The ship then quickly lifted off the ground.

Gohan then woke up again and slowly got up, looked around then saw Bulma, "hey Bulma what you doing here and where are we?"

Bulma "on this arseholes ship"

Gohan "Please Miss Bulma if you value survival please call him a respectful name like Captain Tullece, he is going to resurrect my father. Oh crap baskets Mother. Captain TULLECE my mother is located at longitude 1854 latitude 4986 in the only house in the area."

Tullece hearing this changed course and headed for that location.

Bulma looking degected and feeling sorrow for the kid " Gohan he can't be resurrected again. Your father died against Raditz remember he can only be brought back if he has only died once. This will be the second time so the dragonballs can't bring him back plus I doubt he will actually try it, he will most likely use the dragonballs to become immortal. ."

Gohan" he said that he would hate being immortal it would be like hell to him being the last saiyan forever, plus he said that by wishing my father back he thought he could get my loyalty."

Bulma" interesting a genocidal saiyan with a conscious still doesn't make sense"

Gohan" he said he would do anything to rebuild the saiyan race or in his words increase the number of saiyans."

Bulma sarcastically " oh so now we are only saiyan baby factories worth more alive than dead that makes me feel real special."

One of the women near Tullece " he saved me from those crazy roots plus he's hot, he can have my babies any time he wants."

Bulma "you stupid idiot he planted the damned tree then saved you some one else tried to stop the tree"

Woman "your a lying ungrateful bitch that man that carried you looks mean but he saved you you should be grateful otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Bulma fuming" lying bitch I am telling the truth this man " pointing at Vegeta " joined up with the man that carried you to take you away from the planet while they watched from space as the planet gets destroyed."

Woman "we know that he told us, he said the planet was doomed and then he grabbed as many people as he could."

Bulma thought he is one crafty some of a bitch, he even told a half truth to sell it though he did say he couldn't destroy it before. But a question came out of her head.

"Tell me Tullece did you save other females on that other planet with people like us,"

Tullece sighed looking at the other women "yes I did there was nothing else I could do."

Bulma "see he has done it before he has planted the damned tree then once the world was doomed saved a few women to repopulate his dying race."

Other woman " no it just shows that he is a compassionate man who saves as many people as he can from doomed planets."

Bulma now fed up arguing" fine believe what you want."

Gohan was confused now but he asked Bulma "what do you mean my dad can't be ressurected isn't there still new namek we could wish the dragon to tell us where it is from our position then we will fly there and wish on those dragonballs."


	2. Chapter 2

Just then the ship landed in front of the only house in Mount Pauzu. Tullece then not wanting to waste time, opened the door and charged into the house.

Tullece rocked up at Gohan's house and took both a screaming Chichi.. He entered in his enlarged saiyan pod type ship then carefully put her down. "Now mother of Gohan I know that your son knows the location of namek and you will not stop him from going to space on the way there you can then force him to do as much of this so called homework as much as you want."

Chichi surprised at this stopped screaming. Then asked "then I need to get his books." With that Tullece diss appeared and reappeared with apparently all the books that were in the house. He then shut the door, headed towards the control room and took off heading above the planet. He then stopped the ship in space so it orbited the planet.

Everyone rushed to the multi level viewport on the one side of the ship.

They saw the earth's water shrivel up and disappear, the forests trees darkened and died, all that was green became dark. Then the big tree of Might itself died and became dark.

Tullece then escorted every one to rooms inside the ship. In one room there were 5 humanoid female aliens, they all had light tanned skin and dark green hair. In their arms they each held a tailed 5 year toddler who at the moment were sleeping. The room it self had five luxurious beds, a bright and beautiful wall paint with artistic paintings on the walls. The women that were picked up immediately started aweing and commenting on how cute the toddlers were. They were then led deeper into the ship and the women were showed the rooms that they would be sleeping in, they were directed to two large grey steel rooms, there were no beds as of yet. Tullece's earth women would share one of the rooms and Vegeta's would share the other. "I know it is not very luxurious right now, but the next planet we go to we will make them more homely."

Bulma "where will we sleep there are no beds. "

Tullece"just sleep on the floor tonight, by tomorrow you will at least have some beds. But if any of you want to sleep in my bed your more than welcome."he said eying the women who he picked up, and all of them giggled, as they eyed him.

Then he showed Vegeta his own personal room that had belonged to the recently deceased Daiz a former prince himself. "Here is your room Vegeta, this belonged to Daiz who was a prince himself, I had planted the tree on his planet, he then tried to kill me. He impressed me so I offered if he could join. His planet was where those other women had come from. I hope it is in your taste."

Vegeta"yes this will do fine."as he entered the luxurious room.

He then lead Gohan and Chichi to Rasin's room and Lakasei's room that were next to each other. "These will be your room Gohan and the next room will be yours mother of Gohan."

Chi chi then looked at both rooms and seeing the luxury then exclaimed"wow such beautiful rooms, I approve. But my name is Chchi."

Tullece then smiled and greeted her. "Good to meet you Chichi, hopefully in between him studying he can learn about your husbands races culture."

Chichi smiled"I don't mind as long as he is learning."

Tullece smirked as he thought to himself, Saiyan culture is all about fighting, she will be in one hell of a surprise when she finds out.

Chichi"by the way where is my Goku."

Tullece then dropped his smirk." Your husband died fighting Vegeta."

Chichi then started weeping before almost immediately storming off to yell at Vegeta.

When she got to where Vegeta was she yelled and tried with all her might to punch Vegeta "You, how dare you kill my Goku."

Vegeta said nothing and just dodged all her attacks. After an hour of attacking Chichi fainted from exhaustion. Then Vegeta called "BRAT COME GET YOUR MOTHER OUT OF MY ROOM."

Gohan heard this then walked to Vegeta's room picked up his mom then walked to her room and placed her on the bed. He then walked out closed the door then went to his room.

Piccolo was dragged by Tullece into a brig (ships prison) and ki suppression bracelets were clamped on. He was then locked in a cell.

Tullece now picked up a large container and walked to a airlock room of the ship, coated himself in a ki Sheild that held his body together and a second ki Sheild that held oxygen. He then walked into the room locking the door behind him. He then opened the outside door and flew towards the planet. Once he neared the tree he looked for spikey red fruit. He found several and placed them all in the container.

He then flew back up to the ship entered through the door he exited closed the door, pressurised the room then opened,closed and then locked the interior door. He then walked to the storage area of the ship and placed the fruit in a special hidden fridge.

Tullece then walked to Gohan's room. And asked him "Gohan I think it is safe to search for these dragonballs now."

Gohan's eyes widened then narrowed"Do you want immortality?"

Turles"nope, there is no fun in entering a battle to the death if you know you can't die, and saiyans love battle. So I'll take us down and you can look for them and even make the wish. The planet is now safe to land on as the tree is now dead." Tullece satisfied, turned towards the control room.

Gohan then ran to Bulma "Bulma Tullece says I can find and make the wish. So can I have the dragon radar."

Bulma "really, did he now. What is to say that he won't wish for immortality once he has the balls."

Gohan"he says that being immortal will remove what makes battle fun to him, the actual chance that he can die must give him some thrill."

Bulma then pulled out a box of a collection of capsules "fine you can have the radar."

Just then the ship suddenly moved and landed on the dead planet. Then the ships door opened. Tullece came back to where Gohan was and found him talking to the Blue haired fiery human.

Bulma then was helped to her feet by Gohan, then when she found the right capsule she pressed it and a Radar appeared. She gave it to Gohan ." Now hurry before Tullece comes back.

Gohan grabbed the radar while thanking Bulma then sped off at super saiyan speeds hunting for dragon balls.

Tullece saw this but then headed towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, it is time to get your tail back as promised." He then led the prince to the med bay of the ship. The ship had five pods but one was painted differently.

Vegeta asked"so the coloured one will repair my tail?"

Tullece"yes, but you first have to wash your self to get rid of all contaminants. There is a closed off shower."

He showed Vegeta the pod with the special Vegeta washed himself he put himself inside the pod and closed the door.

Before the end of the day Vegeta would have his tail back.

With in an hour Gohan had all dragonballs and summoned the dragon in the place he found the last dragon ball.

Tullece saw the sky go black and then saw a bright light in the distance

Gohan "arise Shenron and grant my wish "

The dragon arose from the balls blackening the sky and looming large over the 9 year old

Shenron boomed" you have summoned me the eternal dragon and awoken me from my slumber I will grant you one wish now speak it."

Gohan "I wish that you bring my father back to life on earth next to me, transport mr piccolo and who ever else is aliveon the planet along with all their posset ions to new namek then tell me how to fly Tullece's ship as well as new namek location."

Shenron" as Kami my creator has decided to modify my conditions as of hearing about the new threat facing the earth the one known as Goku can be resurrected, the other part of the wish are easy, it shall be done. "

The Darons eyes Glowed red and stated telling Gohan what he wanted to know.

Gohan copied down everything the dragon said before the dragon disappeared and scattered the balls he now would be able to take control of Tullece's ship leaving him and Vegeta stranded on some planet .

His father then appeared next to Gohan. "Hey son how are you doing?"Goku asked cheerfully before lolling at the planet he called home. "What happened Gohan did the tree really do this."

Gohan "yes it did the earth is now dead. Tullece allowed me to make the wish on my own, he is cruel but somewhat likeable, though he has killed so many earth people. He even allowed me to try and destroy the tree but even as a super saiyan using Krillins Destructo disk I was unable to destroy the tree. What Tullece says is true, once planted that tree is indestructible."

Goku"he should never have planted the tree to begin with, I will get stronger and avenge the earth. Wait did you say you can go super saiyan show me."

Gohan turned super saiyan" it happened after Vegeta killed you "

Gohan"please dad right now he is too strong, so do what ever he says until you are strong enough."

He hid the note book in his armour near his groin, no one would dare to look there.

He flew straight to the ship with his father next to him, he needed food and to show mom the good news.

Goku followed Gohan and flew towards the ship. Gohan then went straight to his mothers room and opened the door. She was still unconscious, so he then shook her and shouted "MOM WAKE UP". Chichi then stirred, shifting position then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around slowly, she first saw Gohan. "Oh hi Gohan, I'll see what I can do about lunch." Gohan beamed "Mommy look Dads back." As he moved to the side revealing a smiling Goku. "Hey honey." Chichi then pushed her self off the bed and ran to Goku hugging him instantly then Gohan joined in the hugging.

Then over the ships PA SYSTEM Tullece announced, "we will be going to Tanaban, there we will get supplies and kit out the rooms for you ladies. The trip should take a few hours, but every body strap yourself onto something in 10, 9, 8, " Goku chichi and Gohan jumped onto the bed and grabbed the frame. "7, 6," Bulma and the other girls laid down on the ground with their heads in between their knees while they all held onto one another." 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and max speed." The ship then rocketed forward, then something kicked in that got rid of the acceleration forces. "It should be fine now that the acceleration force absorbers have kicked in, you can walk around as per normal, Now that we are in space what gravity do you want, the same as your own planet?"

Bulma and the girls in the room were floating in space.

Then Bulma yelled "yes our own planet gravity thanks." Then she felt gravity return as they dropped to the ground. Then Tullece announced "Then don't go near the control room, training room, basically don't go upstairs or downstairs as those levels are always at 10 times your gravity. Vegeta I assume you want your room Planet Vegeta's gravity, so I already adjusted it. The training room for any saiyan interested is on the top level. My beautiful mothers of my children as per normal I want Selipa, Karot, Turnia, Taro and Cassa in the training area within the next few minutes. Thank you."

Gohan heard the message as did Goku. Goku then pipped up "oh I'm going there you coming Gohan." Chichi then scolded"No Gohan you will do your studies." Gohan"but mom I already finished today's work in the morning, can I please train with dad." Chichi sighed "oh ok but please be back before dinner."

Gohan and Goku then walked till they found stairs and went to the training room. The moment they hit the second floor the gravity multiplied by 10 And Gohan immediately had trouble trying to entered the room it was white and very large, inside were Tullece, and five toddlers who were chasing each other playing tag.

Tullece spoke up "So I see that you wished your father back to life with the dragonballs, Kakarott I know it must be hard to accept but your planet is gone, we have some things in common. You have to let the past be the past, revenge feels hollow, I know the feeling. I managed to help kill an ice demon. It was not Freeza but was as close as I could get. You need to move on, we both are the last of our race and I refuse to kill you. We both like to fight so join me.

"

Goku turns super Saiyan" Never I will make you pay."

Tullece powers up to his max and punches Goku in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth, then punched his head, knocking him to the ground. Tullece then put his boot on Goku's chest and ordered. "You WILL do EXACTLY what I say UNDERSTAND KAKAROTT."

Goku then weakly replied "yes ok"

Tullece " Now Gohan you will hold us back so leave this room. Even my brats can withstand the gravity. " As he points to them running around at full speed playing tag.

Tullece then offers Goku his hand" Get up Kakarott you can vent your frustrations during the training session."

Goku"well then let's get started. Gohan get used to the gravity"

Gohan nodded then left the training room slowly.

Tullece"well then let's start where I left thing off last time 150% of planet Vegeta's Gravity." He then rounded up the toddlers and ordered"play time is over now get ready for training. The toddlers then stopped chasing each other, ran to their father and lined up an arms length apart. Tullece then turned up the gravity simulator and training began.

Chichi then started walking round the ship looking for the kitchen. She eventually found it near the center of the ship. When she entered she saw the five women with dark green hair getting ingredients for making dinner. Chichi then greeted the women, "Hello, my names Chichi how are you doing?" Then one of the women spoke up "Hi I'm Trillian, we are currently making dinner for our kids after their training session. Say are you the new crew member that already had a son?" Chichi"yes, his name is Gohan." Trillian looked surprised"how were you able to name the child what you wanted, it doesn't sound like a saiyan name. "

Chichi"that was what my husband wanted, he wanted to remember his adoptive grandfather." Trillian"that's nice. Say would you help us make dinner, we now have to feed 7 saiyans including your Gohan , and that new mean saiyan Vegeta."

Chichi doing some math in her head." Actually there are 8 saiyans, the last one is my husband."

Trillian"wait, didn't your husband die to Tullece?" Chichi not bothering to keep a secret "no he was brought back to life with the dragonballs."

Trillian"what those ledgendary wishing orbs, their real?"

Chichi"yes, now I'm sure we could talk all day but we have saiyans to feed. You should all know what it takes to fill them up. We should get started."

After a few hours the automated ship announcement said "30 minutes to destination. After hearing that Tullece turned off the gravity machine and announced."Who's hungry, coz we got a banquet waiting." He then left followed by his kids, Goku and Gohan followed closely behind.

Vegeta's tank started draining liquid. Then the pods door opened. He swished his tail."feels good to have it back." Vegeta then got out showered, dried by powering up, then put on his armour. Then he gripped his tail"Fuuuuuck, shit I got to retrain it." Smelling the scent of food he followed his nose to find the dining room next to the kitchen.

When they got to the dining table it was piled up with food. Some of the dishes they recognised but most they had never seen before.

They dug in, Tullece was handing off plates to his children who were sitting either side, then chose plates for himself, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were eating as many plates as possible. While Tullece, Gohan and Vegeta used utensils and showed some decorum, Goku was shovelling food in his mouth. Even the toddlers showed more grace, even though at times they'd start shovelling and Tullece would give them an intimidating look, immediately they eat dignified. Tullece grabbed a plate of food he had never had before and ate some "mmmm, this is as good as the best cooks I pay shit tonnes of money for, after the meal I have to find out who made that dish." He then found no other dishes that were new only the good home cooked food he was used to.

After the food they left the table for the women to clean up, while Tullece headed towards the control room.

After a few minutes the planet came onto view, Tullece then guided the ship and carefully landed in a smaller space port. He then walked to the port registration and bribed the official by paying in gold trinkets to prevent registration and used a dummy name. He then walked to where the earth women were and announced. "You can go out and point out what decorations and furniture you want. But first I must know who cooked that marvellous dish with chicken, and vegetables wrapped up in cooked flour. What was it called?" Chichi piped up"Captain that was me Chichi, that dish is called Bao."

Tullece"Well then Chichi, I never really had a head chef, but now I want you to be mine. Chichi I want you to teach my lovely wives and any other woman that wants to contribute by cooking, how to cook dishes like that and other tasty dishes that you know."

Chichi" Thank you but what do I get out of it?"

Tullece annoyed" what do you want to be paid or something?"

Chichi"yes. Otherwise I won't teach them anything and just make a few dishes here or there."

Tullece resigning himself to her will" fine you win, you will be paid an ounce of gold a fortnight for teaching them how to cook. Now a notice for when we are on the planet, keep your wits about you, don't let people take your stuff. Stay in groups especially the women. You are to be in groups with either me , Kakarott or Vegeta to out fit your room as you see fit."

Bulma called out making a suggestion "what about a wall divider so each of us has our own private space."

Tullece "fine, but that is going to take longer." He then walked out side the ship with the women following him"Now hold on tight." As Tullece picks up the five women two in each arm and one with his tail.

Vegeta picked up his five and took off after Tullece. "Women, I expect you to be gracious, I normally wouldn't even bother but Tullece is right, if I am to make children then it is best that I get to know you all. What better way than to purchase unnecessary trinkets and what nots."

Bulma just huffed, while the other women were exited to go shopping.

One of the women commented,"your not too bad I suppose, there is a softy under there somewhere."

Vegeta just growled.

Goku, Gohan and Chichi followed the rest and looked around, they immediately smelled the market place and headed there with Chichi under Goku's arm. "Wow this place is so advanced." As he saw the food being put in then seconds later a plate of cooked food came out."Gohan we better not stray too far coz we don't know anything about this place." They then landed.

Then a group of kids ran passed them, bumping into them. Chichi"don't be rude and bump into people." Then the kids laughed and disappeared. Then both Goku and Gohan with their saiyan hearing"oh man, that was a bust, all I got is this small thing, no money no food, just this small thing." They pressed some button and an explosion was heard. The thing turned into a bottle of heart medicine. "Wow what the hell was that, I think we hit the big time guys."

As they said that Goku appeared in front of them and stated"it's not nice to steal." As he then snatched the bottle back. The kids were horrified and immediately ran for their lives. Goku just shrugged and re capsulated the medicine.

Tullece and Vegeta with their women landed at a carpenters shop and they worked out how much it would cost to make dividers, and how long it would take. Apparently it took a week for two sets of five room dividers. Tullece paid in gold trinkets. The carpenters were flown to the ship with all the wood and tools and begun work. During the week the women Bourght new clothes, beds, beside tables with mirrors. Wallpaper and paints were chosen and applied after the Carpenters were done.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Tullece returned the women back to the ship he went to thePA system and announced" Gohan meet me in the dining room."

When Gohan went to the dining room he saw Tullece."well kid it's time to continue to learn about saiyan customs and history. I have a few books on the matter in my library. However I'll be teaching you the saiyan way. Now when ever you meet a new Saiyan you fight them and prove Who is dominant then you ask for their name. Follow me as I walk and talk."

Tullece then started walking with Gohan listening and walking.

"At the dinner table all food is up for grabs, you have to grab what you can, weaker saiyans steal what they can while stronger ones take what they want.

Fighting amongst crew is a daily occurrence, if someone bad mouths you or disrespects you in any way you fight them. It builds comraderie amongst the saiyan crew and also makes them respect you as well as making you stronger after each scuffle. It also determines and solidifies your place in the crew. See saiyans don't have ranks per say well at least before Frieza showed up any way. Ranks were devised by a combination of how strong and smart you are in battle. Challenges are made on a daily occurrence. We only seem to stop fighting each other when a common enemy shows up and you'd be surprised that we actually work together. That is why we are kept in small crews so we each know our place in the group and can truly work together when a common enemy presents itself. "

Gohan "ok but doesn't fighting create more problems."

Tullece"no all problems are sorted out with fights. Now Follow me to the library."

Gohan keeps walking behind the Captain and then asks." Captain why do you call your crew the Crusher Corps?"

Tullece"That was the Saiyan Security team that died trying to defend me when Frieza betrayed us, the bastard had sent crews to wipe out saiyans that were on missions on other planets. So I kept the name."

Gohan "you said a saiyan team protected you, why?"

Tullece"I was a young Bioengineer and had created a plant that could increase a persons power. I had power compared to the elites as I trained with weights on all the time and increasing them after I got used to them but they were there to protect me from attack on the test planet.

I was doing a full scale test on a foreign planet. The soldiers were there to enforce the Kings will on me, simply put I was to be treated as a slave. Yet the soldiers treated me as a person. See On planet Vegeta scientists were frowned on as pure strength was really worth anything."

Gohan "wow saiyans are mean, how did saiyans make ships like the one we are flying in."

Tullece"we enslaved any alien or saiyan scientist or engineer as well."

Gohan"why do you enslave your own people?"

Tullece "the king only believed in strength so if you couldn't fight back and survive he could do as he wished . Plus we need technology he forced the saiyans to build him ships and other technology like tablet computers and scouters. As well as data banks with all our history and knowledge. "

They then arrived at the library. Which was a single row of a book case filled with the same 4 books with an unknown language written on their spines.

Saiyanji, Saiyan origins, history of Sadala ,The exodus of Sadala.

Tullece"this is all that is left of the history of the saiyans, I managed to buy them from various markets all over the galaxy. Very rare finds probably from rouge saiyans who stole pods and never came back. If they were for sale then those saiyans are dead as well."

Gohan"Do you think that there are still rouge saiyans out there."

Tullece"I highly doubt it, they are an extremely rare occurrence. And I probably have all their books. Speaking of books let's start with the first one Saiyanji. This is a book for teaching youngsters how to write Saiyanji and also how to correctly speak it. So here is some paper and a pen. " he then pulls out paper and a pen from the library desk then hands it to Gohan. Gohan then sits on the chair and places the paper and pen on the desk.

Tullece"let's start with the first and probably most used vowel in the language A. Now follow my movements." Gohan followed his movements and the lesson kept going for about 2 hours. Gohan could now write saiyan letters and could make some basic sentences.

During the week

Gohan trained with Tullece, the kids, Vegeta and his dad, in the morning then after lunch he studied his scholar studies. After dinner and after the other saiyans returned from their second training session, he was called.

Gohan studied under Tullece learning Saiyanji, the Saiyan language and started learning more about the culture he had blood in, with the kids learning alongside him. Tullece turned out to be a good and patient teacher but the kids kept pushing the boundaries until Tullece lost patience and showed them who was dominant with a swift tail whip to the gut. Gohan realised he was not that bad a guy, Just that he was planting the trees for the sole purpose of Killing Frieza as soon as Possible and avenging their race.

Tullece had been entering all sorts of dive bars at night for every night during the week, after teaching Gohan and this kids, looking for the next set of Intel that could be profitable. At the end of the week he thought he'd never find decent prey until he entered the Bouncin Wench bar. He entered without his cloak on for the first time since hearing the death of Frieza and his father. The bar was a dive filled with degenerates and low lives, he scanned the room and found a drunk on the counter. He then bumped into the drunk waking him up, "oh sorry dude, how about I buy ya a drink,sound good." The drunks eyes beamed"yeah sure all is forgiven with a beer." Tullece then Bourght himself and his new friend a beer and took a sip, weak shit,he thought to himself "hey I remember you from a while back, I tried to beat you in a drinking game last month, say hear of any transports going towards the central planets, I got a gift being transported and I wanna make sure it gets there. Tell you what I'll give you a few more beers if you do."

Drunk"yeah sure, ahh there is a ship destined towards Arcose filled with Frieza elite guards. Left a few days ago. That's it now what about the beers." Tullece then buys the man three beers, and walks away. Tullece thinks to himself' elite guards are only on a ship together when delivering valuables to pay Frieza. He then flew to where the others were.

All their stuff was taken to the ship and installed. Tullece found Goku and family and led them back to the ship. "Now that we have resupplied and all your rooms are up to your standard. It is time to go to work."

Tullece looked specifically at Goku and Gohan." We will be attacking a planet Trade supply ship that is headed towards Planet Arcose."

Goku then piped up"That is wrong we should not steal." Tullece then narrowed his eyes and almost yelled"oh so it's perfectly fine that they blew up our planet, almost killed our race, and your worried about stealing. This is the best form of payback I could think of as I was looking to get stronger. Tell me Kakerott have you killed many people before? I know you killed my crew."

Goku then looked down almost ashamed. Tullece noticed this and laughed" oh so goody two shoes killed a lot of weak humans, and now he is being hypocritical about stealing. You do realise you stole their lives the greatest thing of value to anyone and you are worried about stealing trinkets."

Goku spoke up"your crew were about to kill my friends before I showed up. So I defended them."

Chichi"so he killed the red ribbon army and your crew so what, they were a bunch of cutthroats and thugs anyway. They caused so many people so much heartache. My Goku and Gohan will not resort to such lengths for this PLanet trade thing."

Tullece" then this is your last stop, have fun trying not to be raped, used, conned and killed on this Pirate haven planet. You don't even know how to read Common, sure you can speak it but you can't read it. Your best bet is to stay with me, there are no scholar jobs out here. Those that do exist are treated no better than slaves by those that are stronger. This is the universe you live in now."

Chichi looked mortified, scholars used as slaves. She had so many conflicting feelings right now. Everything she knew had just been turned upside down.

Chichi then resigned herself and stated" My son will become both strong and smart then. He will train the first half of the day then study the other half."

Tullece"agreed.

Also Kakarott"

Kakarott looked up

Tullece continued"All these PTO their job includes wiping out whole populations on planet, killing them and taking everything of value would be doing everyone a favour."

Tullece"now Goku you will come with me in the boarding party, you Coming to Vegeta?"

Vegeta"yeah sure."

Tullece"well let's not waste time, and rendezvous with our pay check."

Tullece then walked to the control room and took off. He set the ship on a intercept course, that flew straight through some dangerous nebulous clouds.

Chichi"How was Tullece's lesson today?"

Gohan"he gave me a lesson on saiyan customs for becoming of age , and a lesson on how to write and speak advanced saiyan as well as how to write Common."

Chichi"It still surprises me that he's not a brainless thug, at least you learnt something."

Gohan"yeah."

Chichi" Now let's get back to your normal studies let's start with 1st year university physics, let's start easy with acceleration."

Gohan "but why It's late, I don't want to study I already did that after lunch. I wanna train before I go to bed like I usually do."

Chichi"I just checked your books to see if you were getting the right answers, and you had just done half of the days work. Why have you been slacking Gohan?"

Gohan"I haven't been slacking, I have been trying to learn how to fly saiyan space craft, especially this ship."

Chichi"Tell me why is that more important than studying to be a scholar?"

Gohan"Because I want to fly my own ship, that's why. Plus what happened if no one could fly the ship because they were sick, we would all crash and die or if we are lucky enough, fly into a sun and be incinerated before we know it."

Chichi"I don't care, Gohan you have to study so you can be a responsible part of society. All this will be over some day and you will need a job. And not some job as a driver for some space company that can easily be replaced."

Gohan "Mum, I don't want to do it as a job, not really I want to be able fly my OWN ship. I can imagine it free to roam the stars, studying astrological anomalies, up close with my ship. No one to tell me what to do or where to go, just being free."

Chichi changing tactic "You still need to study, so can calculate how far to stay safely away from something like a black hole for instance. You still need to study and practice."

Gohan"Fine, I see your point, I'll get it done."

Gohan then walked into his room to find a physics book, note book and a pen already on a desk. "Aurgh" he sighed As he sat down. He looked incredulously at the physics book and questions and did them before nodding off to sleep, lying on the desk.

Loud noises could be heard in the back ground as Gohan stirred from his slumber. as his eyes and ears slowly adjusted he heard blaring loudly "Krk Aru, Krk Aru" remembering the language in Saiyanji it was "Crash alert, Crash alert".

Gohan then felt where Tullece was and immediatly flew there. He reached the Control room and thanks to his previous training sessions he could now easily traverse the 10 times earth gravity and more that was simulated in the room and level.

Gohan in Common "Captain, we are crashing, have you taken evasive manoeuvres?"

Tullece"we are about to make bank, no we are not crashing, I am connecting the airlock." Just then clamping noises could be heard." Wanna fight and join in the fun kid?"

Gohan" do I have to? I only really fight to protect the ones I care for not for fun like my dad."

Tullece in Saiyanji "Aurgh, the fuck kinda saiyan are you? Not wanting to fight, fuckin' halfbreeds." He sneered. Then turned and made an announcement on the PA in Common "Kakarott get your arse to the airlock if you wanna fight."

Tullece then flew to the airlock where he met Vegeta and Goku. "Right the first thing I always do is as soon as the airlock opens to their ship I ask for the valuables for their life then we take the lives any way and tow the ship for resale."

Vegeta "why bother asking if your gonna kill them any way?"

Tullece"because then we know exactly where to look since they usually show us the location of valuables. Saves time looking."

Goku" do they have to die?"

Tullece"why having problems taking lives, you killed my crew without worry."

Goku"they were gonna kill my friends."

Tullece "then assume they are there to kill your wife and son or worse. Now enough chatter, let's get to work."

Tullece opened the inner airlock , then opened the outer lock, then opened the other ships outer airlock, then inner. Once the last airlock was open Tullece charged forward into the ship followed by Vegeta and shouted "Give us your valuables and we'll let you live."

The Leader of the ship an alien that had purple skin and an elongated head saw Tullece and knew exactly what he was dealing with. A saiyan known for their love for battle and famously known as Frieza's purgers before they were wiped out. Then he saw one more saiyan and a human in a strange orange gi. He checked his scouter "holy shit,men don't attack they are too strong." He Commanded his men. He then spoke "I don't want to lose our lives and we are too weak to give you a challenge please just take our gold in the Cargo bay, please be merciful we need at least some gold to appease Frieza otherwise he may decide to follow through on his threat to purge us. " he pleaded in hope that they had some compassion.

His men then showed them where a third of the gold was stored.

After they were shown the location Vegeta started killing the strongest of the aliens, then Tullece followed. Vegeta punched the soldiers killing them in a single strike, Tullece did much the same while Goku stared in horror. Goku borrowing Gohan's term for Tullece" Captain, stop there is no need." But Tullece and Vegeta kept killing with reinforcements coming from all over the ship. Goku having no other choice powered up and stated knocking out all the soldiers as fast as he could without killing them. By the time the ship was cleared of attacking soldiers, Goku was spent having used as much energy as he could intercepting and knocking out soldiers as fast as he could. He now could barely stand. He was panting and holding his stomach" There... Was...no...need...to...kill...any...one...they...surre...what...word...gave...up. If ...we... let... them...live...they...would...have...stronger...soldiers...better...fight...next...time."

Vegeta held up his hand with a ki blast in Goku's direction"You interfered In my fights, for that you die."

Tullece seeing Vegeta vanished and appeared in front of Goku and facing Vegeta's blast."Partner there is no need for such drastic punishment, he is simply an avid follower of the old religion, there is no need for his execution."

Vegeta "he interfered with many of my fights including yours from what I saw. And nothing in the religion says to keep weak fools alive, it states to kill the weak, keep the strong and become stronger yourself."

Tullece becoming wary of his next words says"Your father was a good king in many ways but one thing he got wrong was the interpretation of the religion, I suppose he had to change it to accommodate our peoples roll in Purges for Frieza. He knew it was wrong but had to do it otherwise we would have been killed the moment we joined with Frieza. Not that changed anything we were wiped out anyway."

Vegeta put his arm down and the blast dissipated."Tullece what was our true religion then?"

Tullece"The Way of Yamoshi states, let the weak grow strong, fight only the strong, improve your strength till you die and no saiyan is to kill another saiyan."

Vegeta"Huh, at least one stayed constant, getting stronger."

Goku now having recover a little" what is this Yam thing, if it's like yams on earth they are tasty and grow similar to potatoes."

Vegeta growled while Tullece growled then explained"The way of Yamoshi is our religion idiot, it seems like you don't know what we are talking about yet you follow it to a tee, now how is that possible. Kakarott"

Goku" I just follow what my heart wants, I just want to fight strong guys and get stronger myself."

Tullece "fine I'll let them live but it does no good if Vegeta kills them any way so it's really up to him now."

Tullece turned his head to Vegeta "so they gonna live ?"

Vegeta just crossed his arms" Do whatever you want. I'm getting my share any way."

Goku then beamed"thanks Captain, thanks Vegeta."

As Vegeta was walking towards the gold pile he stopped as he heard the thanks, he grit his teeth, then kept walking. Thinking to himself" when will that idiot learn that I am THE Prince of ALL saiyans." At that he turned around" Kakarott, Tullece and all your children will call me Prince Vegeta from now on, not just Partner or Vegeta, it's Prince Vegeta or just Prince, understand."

Tullece then sarcastically says "yes Prince...ess." Vegeta growled at that but then Goku spoke up. "Ok Prince I supposes since we are the last but I have a question is the prince the destroyed planet or you?

Coz if it's you it gets real confusing when you talk about the planet. And why was the planet called Vegeta and not New Sadala. Coz from what I heard from you and king kai is that you lot escaped Sadala before it got destroyed by the legendary Super saiyan. It makes no sense you know?"

Vegeta sighed and thought 'just take the compliment' then explained to the idiot" King Vegeta my father, led the battle against the oppressive Tuffles and used the moon to our advantage. In Honour of that victory we named the planet after him."

Goku "oh ok, thanks for clearing that up Prince."

Vegeta then just barely let a smirk loose before re composing himself.

Goku then Helped Tullece move the gold that was shown to them into the ship while Vegeta only moved the least amount possible.

After all of them were back in the ship with all air locks shut, Tullece disengaged the clamps from the control room and flew off in a new direction. "That was pretty decent haul enough to buy food for 10000 saiyans for an entire year, at least with home cooked meals, oh but the way I dine out it would barely last a week with the finest food and drink in the galaxy."

He then started walked to the cargo hold and started splitting the treasure,he set a side all the small trinkets like coins for fortnightly payments. He then seperated gold bars into piles one for Kakerott, one for himself then one for Vegeta equal in size to his own.

He gave a gold bar to Goku"Kakarott that is enough gold for you to buy food for a month for yourself or a fortnight and a half your family."

He then found an ounce gold coin and gave it to him as well" this is Chichi's payment. Give it to her. If you want I can turn that gold bar into coins that can pay for your meals."

Goku then replied"Sure."

Tullece then called to Vegeta "hey Vegeta, Prince here is your share of the profits." Vegeta just nodded and scooped up his share using all his limbs and was about to start flying when he heard. " Vegeta we have personal safes to put the loot in. Here this is your key, see that safe in the wall over there with the wrought iron trim that is yours." As he threw the key to the Prince.

"Kakarott this is your ki you can take Almonds safe and key, it is the one that is painted red like the key." As he threw the red painted key to Goku."oh and give this blue key to Chichi, and the purple key to Gohan. They belong to the safe of the same colour."

As the others put away their gold in their respective lockers Tullece put his share into his safe then put the trinkets in a separate safe and locked both. He then said aloud "the safe with the trinkets can only be opened with all the keys together. And each key has to be turned at the same time. This money belongs to the whole crew as it is for paying employees and bribing officials understand."

Vegeta and Goku nodded their heads then left to their respective rooms.

Tullece then walked after them and approached Goku "Kakarott I noticed that your tail never grew back, if you are interested I can grow it back."

Goku"I don't know, I mean I liked my tail but then I killed Grandpa Gohan with the monster ape. I'm not sure."

Tullece" the option is open if you ever change your mind."

Goku "thanks, you not so bad a guy." As he then left for Chichi's room.

Tullece then felt two distinct auras move away for a second. "Ahh not this crap again, I really am going nuts, at least now hopefully that will go away with saiyans around to satiate battle urges."


	4. Chapter 4

Tullece then walked to the Captains Cabin and called to one of the mothers via his scouter" Trillian, it's your turn this time." He then ended the call and lit the cabin with aromatic candles. As he took off his clothes and walked into the shower to get cleaned up. He wanted to smell nice for tonight's baby maker.

Where as Vegeta was screaming his head off when he closed the door within room, thankfully all the bedrooms had noise cancelling foam installed within the walls and door.

Vegeta's hands were gripped tightly on his tail, with a vice like grip he clenched his teeth and squeezed a new section of tail.

Gohan had finished his homework for the day and was eager for bed. The moment he fell on the bed he fell asleep instantly.

Goku walked to his room where Chichi was to sleep, he walked into the shower removed his clothes then showered. He dried then got in bed to sleep cuddling next to Chichi. This Woke Chichi up she stared at his eyes then asked "have you taken your medicine yet?" Goku then replied" I haven't felt any symptoms yet like a tight heart. I'll be fine."

Chichi"I want another child Goku, I was going to wait a bit longer but the way the Captain speaks, he will force you in many combat situations. I want you to promise to always come back to me Gohan and our un born child."

Goku"ok, I'll promise I'll always come back to you all."

Meanwhile Bulma and the human girls had bought alcohol, most of the girls were having the time of their life to embrace life, while Bulma sat dishevelled and drinking her sorrows away remembering that her parents and all her friends besides Chichi had died on the planet. Then her mood changed she finished off the shot of whatever spirit she was drinking and slammed the shot glass on her bedside table. "That's it I'm going to show that short troll doll haired murderer what I am capable of. She then opened her capsule case and pulled out capsule 112. She pressed the capsule and out popped a gun similar to the one that she had used against Goku when they first met. "Oh I'm gonna do things to you mr 112." As she then pulled out a capsule for her tools and another with spare parts. She began work immediately.

After a few hours she had Made an improvised rail gun powered by a saiyan fusion generator that was removed from Raditz's destroyed craft. The gun was now 45 cm long and weighed 10 kg thanks to the generator. She then capsulised it, then the rest of the stuff then putting capsule 112 in the palm of her hand. She then opened another Capsule 402 and opened it. Out popped a belt a gravity compensating belt. It would reduce the gravity of the wearer depending on the surrounding gravity. She put on the device and then put on a knee length coat to cover and smooth out the bump the device caused.

She then got up and walked out of the room with determination in her eyes. She only had one shot with this. She confidently strode her way through out the ship looking for Vegeta.

She reached his quarters then open bed the door. She was amazed to see him screaming and gripping on to his tail. Then she felt the device activate. She pressed the capsule in her hand the gun popped out, she gripped it like a rifle with two hands aimed at the traitors head and pressed the trigger. "Die Traitor"she screamed as she fired.

The gun's firing pin stuck the back of the priming powder igniting the bullet. The bullet spun down the original barrel of the gun. The now spinning bullet entered a new part of the barrel that consisted of two rods that were both electrically connected to the disk shaped generator attached to the side.

The rods massively increased the speed of the bullet well past it's natural operating levels, the heat of the friction with the air made the bullet start heating up then the bullet melted. But the energy still needed to follow its path. The energy took the form a beam of super heated oxygen more commonly known as a concentrated ki blast more commonly known as a death beam only it was yellow.

The beam was dead on target. Vegeta felt the release of ki and heard the scream, immediately powered up but the pain of his tail deprived him of the speed he needed. The blast hit his head and his body slumped to the floor. Bulma fired again at his head this time it incinerated. Following the plan in her mind she quickly turned and walked till she got to the stairs. She walked up it till she found the middle level, she walked from room to room until she reached the back of the ship. It had the biggest room she had seen in the ship so far that wasn't the dining room. She then hacked the key pad to the door and opened it. There she saw Tullece hugging Trillian their heads were close together. Bulma didn't hesitate, she lifted up her weapon aimed, steadied her breath then fired "Die Murderer" she screamed. The shot hit Tullece straight through the middle of his head. The shot woke up Trillian with a start that made her fall off her side of the bed, giving Bulma a clear shot. She shot again this time incinerating the pirate captains head and setting fire to the bed. Then across the ship "Far Aru, Far Aru." Sprinklers immediately turned on in the room dousing out the fire. Bulma then dropped the gun which hit a button on the gun turning it back into a capsule and her arms started shaking, her legs turned to jelly, she collapsed on the ground."it's done Ma, Pa the one that killed you is dead, now I'm going to get you back." She slowly pulled herself off the floor picked up capsule 112 and put it in her pocket.

"Oh god who gonna fly the ship now, thanks to my rage were all gonna die."

She then runs straight to Goku and Chichi's room, both were asleep cuddling their naked bodies together. Bulma shut her eyes and then yelled"Goku wake up Now, food ready." Goku's eyes shot open and he got up and saw Bulma"oh hey Bulma you usually don't make food, I can't wait to taste it. "

Bulma "Goku I know your naked now put on some clothes."

Goku then put on his orange gi then asked"well where is the food? I can't smell any."

Bulma "you dressed?"

Goku"yes"

Bulma opening her eyes "good there is an emergency we need some one to fly the ship and you were the last person I know who actually controlled the ship to your destination."

Goku "ok I'll see what I can do but why not get Captain or Prince"

Bulma "there is no time."

Goku "oh ok."

At the same time Gohan heard loud noises, then he heard" Far Aru,Far Aru." Gohan then translated it from Saiyanji "Fire Alert, Fire Alert" then the alarms turned off. Gohan got out of bed still in his bed clothes and raced to the Control room. As he left he noticed a dishevelled Bulma just running towards the control room as well. He pushed as fast as he could to the room. Immediately upon entering he saw his father attempting to figure out how to control the ship. Gohan then yelled out "Dad if your trying to steal the ship you need to over power Tullece and Vegeta first."

Goku"I'm not I'm just trying to keep us from crashing or something."

Gohan"there's nothing to crash into we are in deep space. And any way I have knowledge to control the ship. It wasn't math work I was studying it was the notes I got from the dragon on how to fly the ship."

Gohan then stepped to the navigation computer and then changed the destination to New Namek. "Dad we are now going to New Namek. The moment we land I will collect the dragonballs and wish the saiyans into a comatose state, untill we are strong enough to defeat them. You WILL NOT fight them UNDERSTAND."

Unexpectedly taking on Saiyan attitude.

Goku shocked looked at his son"ok son."

The ship then made a turn towards new namek. After what seemed like ages Bulma arrived at the control room. "Gohan when did you learn to fly." Gohan not looking in her direction explained"used dragonballs to learn and get back dad at same time. We are now going to new namek. And kill both Tullece and Vegeta."

Bulma then announced"they are already dead." Gohan then exclaimed"nothing can kill them yet I'm not strong enough and neither is Dad."

Bulma interjects" I killed them using technology and stealth." She then pulled out capsule 112 and pressed it. The gun popped out and landed in her hands. "I killed them with this. I modified it from a normal gun using Raditz's ship parts."

Goku"wow really, that's really impressive, but they were good guys, sure they did bad things but they were alright."

Bulma then piped up"Stockholm syndrome, that's what your suffering from Goku, to make your self feel better about the situation you tried to humanise them to make yourself feel better. Think about it Goku, they MURDERED A PLANET, HELLO FUCKING GENOCIDE. They were not people, they were monsters to be killed by fire. Now we need to wish the planet back to health and revive everyone."

Gohan "no now we need to first wish the tree of might into the sun, then wish the planet back to health, then wish everyone back to life on planet earth, as well as wish back any survivors and their stuff that I wished to new namek. And You do realise you pretty much destroyed the saiyan race."

Bulma"just how much did you cram into your wish? And why should I care about their race."

Gohan"I crammed everything I could think of into the wish. You should care because I AM PART SAIYAN. I was learning so much about my race's culture and language, we just started learning about our history. We were going to have a second chance to be a race again."

Bulma"But what about the earth were you going to let them stay dead, just so you could learn about a dead race."

Gohan"no of course not, I had pretty much convinced Tullece during my lessons to resurrect the human race and fix the planet using the dragonballs that are all on new namek, including our own. But now I feel Hollow I don't want to resurrect Tullece but I want to at the same time. I suppose I could look for other survivors of the SAIYAN genocide. That's it I made up my mind, after we wish back the planet to health and resurrect everyone, I'll start looking for survivors. "

Bulma"you don't have to do anything you can live like you used to."

Gohan "I can't, not now that I know I am part of this endangered race, it is up to me to make sure the race goes forward."

His eyes narrow and his voice deepens, " Especially since you killed as far as I know the last of the pure blooded saiyans. I forgive you for killing Vegeta and I may in time forgive you for killing Tullece, but I will never forgive you for depriving me knowledge of what makes me who I am. And I won't forgive you for destroying our best chance of restarting the saiyan race again. This was meant to be like a second chance, but now thanks to you I may be the last saiyan. "

Gohan closed his eyes sighed then opened them" hybrid babies of animals usually can't breed or produce children, like the Horse and the Donkey producing a mule, the mule can never breed or produce its own children, when they do it is a 1000 to 1 chance. Our only hope was getting more half saiyans, and to breed as much as possible, until we are able to produce children of our own. But now it won't work since only my father is alive and it is wrong to sleep with half sisters. So good going Bulma you just ended the saiyan race con fucking graduations, I hope your revenge was worth wiping out the last of my race. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CONTROL ROOM."

Bulma then wide eyed and feeling guilty, quickly left the room, and rushed to her personal walled off section of the communal sat on her bed and thought to herself."What have I done?, Gohan's going to hate me forever, and all for revenge. He was right we could have wished everyone back as if nothing had happened but now I feel like... Like a monster."

Gohan focused on controlling the ship, he then spoke up to his father." I just had an idea. Dad I want many brothers and sisters, if we do die out we should go out swinging. I want you to make as many babies as mom can make. I don't know if two quarter saiyans can produce enough saiyan genes to be saiyan but until I find more Full bloods in space that will be our best bet. Hopefully I'll be back before they are able to make babies. You should also mate with the other women to produce more children, I don't know how mom will react but this is our last ditch effort to make Frieza turn over in his grave."

Goku"ah ha uuuhhh, I'll see what I can do." As he disappears from the control room.

Gohan just stares at the stars as they fly by, "I wonder how Thorough Frieza was in killing infiltrator babies like dad? Did they survive on their planet, finish their mission or keep the planet safe like dad? "

He looks at time till arrival and sees that it is a three hour trip.

He then looks at the time and realises that "oh shit it's still midnight." Instead of going to his room he stayed on the captains chair and eventually fell asleep.

Three hours later he woke up to "3 minutes till arrival. Gohan got in position to land the ship, he reversed speed, which slammed the ship to a skidding halt just as the ship was about to break atmosphere. He then changed speed to go slow and gently descended until the ground got bigger and bigger, he pressed the landing gear and then a few seconds later the ship shook violently. Gohan wiped his fire head. "That was a successful landing. He then got off the chair and got ready for bed, he walked to his room and as soon as he fell on the bed he fell asleep..

A few hours later He woke up got ready and walked to the Library. There he started reading the first Historical book titled Saiyan Origins.

An hour later his mother appeared at the library door. "Gohan what is this I hear from your father about me allowing him to sleep with other women, you do realise that it was wrong. Now I understand that you want siblings but I simply can't afford more than another one, you eat too much."

Gohan" mum you do realise that when I die the saiyan race will die as well. I can't let that happen, if I do that then Frieza wins. I can't let that monster have his will realised after his death. So even if you don't allow dad to make babies with other women then you have to make as many as you can, I want many brothers and many sisters."

Chichi"Now Gohan it is not possible monetarily I can give you one brother or sister but no more."

Gohan"then Ask Bulma for money, she has plenty, and she Killed both Tullece and Vegeta who could have made enough half saiyans to ensure our survival, but she killed both. Mention that, it will make her guilty and pay up. It is the least she could do."

Chichi"Whaat Bulma killed them how?

Gohan "with some gun and using stealth, probably shot them in their sleep. You really should have Bulma pay."

Chichi" I did not bring up a manipulative Cretan, Tullece and Vegeta got their just deserves. We make our own way in the world not sponge off other people."

Gohan"I am the last of my kind dad is the last full blood, Bulma made sure of that. Frieza did his damnedest to wipe us out. I am trying to bring a race back from extinction or don't you realise that."

Chichi "I can only do what I can do with my finances."

Gohan just sighs"fine then I understand."

Chichi"how come you are not studying scholar subjects and reading that" pointing at the book.

Gohan"I am learning about a soon to be extinct race so I can either immortalise them or increase the number of us."

Chichi"that's an honourable quest but what about being a scholar?"

Gohan"I'll do that as well."

Chichi"ok, breakfast is ready."

Gohan"thanks ma."

Gohan then put a book mark and closed the book back in its place. Then raced to the dining room.

The five half saiyans were shovelling food in their mouth. Gohan then without warning punched all five in the stomach. Then in Saiyanji spoke " Eat with some manners." The five kids looked at him as if they knew exactly what had happened their father was dead and this saiyan had decided to take over the dominant spot.

Chichi mortified saw this from the kitchen "Gohan what the hell did you do that for they are just kids."

Gohan"It is saiyan culture with their father now dead I have to show dominance. I am the only one now to teach them saiyan customs, traditions and history."

Chichi Shocked "what violent culture harming babies that's cruel, no more of that dead races culture Gohan."

Gohan's eyes tuned red in rage and his ears became redder as he clenched his fists" DEAD RACE you say, I AM QUITE ALIVE AS IS DAD. ONLY WHEN THERE ARE NO MORE SAIYANS WILL WE DIE"

Chichi cowerd at being yelled at by her only son.

Goku " ahh Gohan your scaring your mother."

Gohan"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR RACE DAD, I HAVE FOUND MY CALLING, I HAVE FOUND MY SELF. "

Chichi then composed herself" YOU GOHAN HAVE BECOME A DELINQUENT, that Tullece turned you into this, you will change and conform to society and get a job as a scholar."

Gohan then takes a few deep breaths calming himself down then he speaks." Mom, some one needs to teach the Tullece's kids our ways Dad can't do that, he never knew, but I do. It is best for the young ones to learn about their race than to never know. Mom I see your point but this is my calling now, and nothing you can say or do will change my mind."

Chichi sighs in resignation"ok Gohan if that is what you trully wish."

Gohan then resumed eating breakfast. After he finished he walked to the kitchen. Speaking to the mothers "Hello, Ladies I will take over from Tullece in training your children and teaching them our ways. I just wanted you to know."

He then turned his back and walked out where he grabbed the kids and ordered"Follow me we have training to do." The Kids then Followed him. Goku also went to go train.

During the training session they focused on chi location points and where to strike to make the enemy immobile. He also got the kids to fight each other. Gohan and Goku sparred.

After the training session they ate lunch then Gohan asked his father." Dad can you train the kids."

Goku"sure son."

Gohan then walked to where he felt Bulma's presence. When he arrived he asked coldly"Bulma would you please give the the dragon radar." Her eyes were wet and red with crying tears. She then sniffed wiping away any remaining tears and handed him the radar. Gohan"thank you."


	5. Chapter 5 Namek

He then walked out of the ship and searched for the dragonballs. He then found a tall structure like a pole that reached to the sky. Gohan flew up the pole and found a white cat. Ignoring the cat he flew up passed the red stick connecting the tower to the lookout. He then landed on the look out and found Kami. "Hello, who are you?"

"Hello I'm Kami, who are you?"

Gohan"hi I'm Gohan, son of Goku, I just saw this tower and wondered who was here."

Kami then widened his eyes in shock" Gohan, your Goku's son so your the one that wished us here while the planet was dying to the tree. I heard that the one planting the tree successful on many other planets so I ensured that the dragons could bring back anyone back as many times as they wanted so long as they had good in their heart."

Gohan" well nice to meet you, I have to wishes to make and a planet to fix."

Gohan then sped off looking for dragon balls, the radar led to a village filled with younger people of a similar race to Kami and asked for the dragon ball and he stated his wish, they gave him the ball, to his surprise it was larger than his head. He looked at the radar and it clearly showed that he was holding the dragonball. He then flew to the next dragonball and found it at the bottom of the lake, it was the size of a tennis ball. He then flew around avoiding dragonball locations at villages. In an hour he had collected the dragonballs. He then put then on the ground and summoned the dragon. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SPEAK YOUR WISH"

Gohan" Repair the earth before the tree of might was planted, send the tree of might into the sun, resurrect all those killed on earth send any resurrected saiyans next to me."

"IT SHALL BE DONE"

Then the dragon disappeared and the balls rose into the air, as they started to spread out Gohan quickly flew up and collected all the balls that were now rocks.

Then Next to him Nappa appeared, and a familiar long haired saiyan appeared but couldn't place the name.

Then Nappa spoke up "who the Fuck are you, why am I alive and why is Raditz alive."

Gohan's eyes Opened and he remembered the saiyan, he had kidnapped him as a kid and trapped him in a ball shaped cell. Taking Tullece's teachings to heart he shot forward and punched Raditz in the chest winding him "THAT WAS FOR LOCKING ME IN THAT CELL, UNCLE."

Nappa shocked gets in a fighting stance"Why you"

Raditz struggles to stay on his feet.

Gohan then charges at Nappa and punches Nappa, forcing him to grip his stomach in pain as he struggles to stay on his feet.

Gohan then swiftly knocked out Nappa with a chop to the back of his head.

Raditz gathering his breath"Who are you?"

Gohan"I am Gohan son of Goku also known to you as Kakarott."

Then a few moments later Nappa regained Consciousness

"Who the hell knocked me out?"

Gohan"I did, now that I have shown dominance you will do what I say."

Nappa smirks"it appears you have saiyan teachings and have taken them to heart, that is good to see the customs being used by the younger generation. Who taught you Kakarott."

Gohan "your Nappa, Am I correct?"

Nappa "yes I am, how the blood hell did you get so strong last time I fought you, you were barely a third of my strength."

Gohan "I trained with my father and Tullece as well as Vegeta. In case you were wondering he attacked the earth using the tree of might, Vegeta killed my father, then Tullece let me ressurect him. He then taught me Saiyanji and I just started reading the book titled Saiyan Origins. Tullece and Vegeta were killed in their sleep, someone slipped on board with a powerful weapon and shot them they are already dead to me."

Nappa"Good so you killed the stow away coward. How come you didn't resurrect Tullece and the Prince?"

Gohan" because the wish I used was to resurrect all the people on earth that were killed, transport revived Saiyans to my location And to return the earth to a natural state before the tree."

Gohan "Since I have established Dominance, I will be your Captain. I have experience flying the ship and we will no longer be purging planets. Frieza is dead as is his father. My father defeated him as a super saiyan. King Cold was defeated on earth."

Gohan"I transformed after Vegeta turned traitor and killed my father."

To Illustrate his point he turned super saiyan.

Raditz and Nappa both" what that is the ledgend, how how are you, it's not possible it only happens every thousand years."

Gohan"No my father and I were not the only super saiyans, Vegeta Turned Super saiyan fighting my father to the death, then after he transformed he killed him."

Gohan"we will earn money the same way as Tullece, we will find information on ships transporting valuable gold and gems and such from dive bars all over the galaxy. We will stick to the True Original Way of Yamoshi, not that kill the weak shit. I normally would prefer stable employment but from what Tullece told me Scholars are treated as slaves, and I refuse to be anyone's slave. So the only way I see to feed all of us is to steal and fight across the galaxy as we search for saiyan survivors that have either completed their purges or are held captive on planet. Though I would rather work for my money but I don't think academics and scholars are paying professions out there according to Tullece. "

Raditz piped up"I have seen some sold into slavery and their tails were cut off on one of those Pirate planets."

Gohan interested" Uncle how were you able to go to a pirate planet arn't your ships tracked or something."

Raditz"no my ship was modified and tracking was removed. So I was able to move freely, freiza could only track me by my scouter."

Gohan"that's another thing, Tullece used a scouter but refused to use it in battle, yet he couldn't sense energy why don't you do the same."

Raditz"I suppose I got too cocky being on a backwater low level planet like earth."

Gohan growled"That is my home your speaking about subordinate."

Raditz then knowing his place apologised"I'm sorry nephew, I'll never speak ill of it again."

Gohan then switched to Saiyanji" Tullece has five half breed kids like me from a race like my mothers but from another planet. They are to be treated as saiyans, and taught as such. Nappa you look like you know saiyan customs and history, is it in your ability to teach them our ways as well as teach me I am fairly new, I've only been taught for a week."

Nappa "Yeah sure kid I can teach you all."

Gohan "now if you could follow me , I have to find the dragonballs for my next wish to locate all saiyans."

Raditz and Nappa looked confused" they can be used straight away that's a bit much for some legendary wish orbs. "

Gohan then presented the two aiyans with scouters he found in the ship.

Gohan then took off at his max base speed forcing them to play catch up.

Gohan flew to each village stated his wish and received the dragonball. Then took off again making both Saiyans change their flight direction constantly not allowing them any rest, or to land.

Then Gohan came upon a tall pillar type rock with a dwelling on the top. Out front were two Namekians that looked like Piccolo. Gohan then spoke up"hey Mr Piccolo how are you doing."

Then one spoke "Hello Gohan, I sense a massive improvement in your power compared to last time I saw you."

Gohan" Thanks Tullece and dad helped train me."

Piccolo" WHAT Tullece that saiyan that killed everyone, you let him train you."

Gohan" Yeah not like I had a choice in the matter, though he turned out to be an honourable saiyan."

Piccolo just grumbled under his breath about Stockholm syndrome.

Then the other Piccolo lookalike spoke up"Hello I'm Nail, what is your business with the elder."

Gohan "wait didn't you fuse with Piccolo?"

Nail "yes but we used the dragonballs to defuse the other namek the one you call Piccolo hated my influence and the fact that my voice was in his thoughts."

Gohan then asked "how are you then more powerful than you were against Frieza."

"Elder Moori Unlocked my potential, plus I trained."

Gohan "right to business, I want to know the location of all saiyans, and to do so I require the dragonballs."

Nails eyes widens remembering Vegeta was a saiyan and the first thing he did was wipe out a village.

"Sorry Gohan is it?, I see that your intentions are good and I see no evil in your heart, but I cannot allow you find other saiyans they will bring a disaster to the galaxy the likes of which has never been seen before."

Gohan having fully read saiyan Origins and Saiyan history of Sadala, debated"The Saiyans have had space pod type ships for the past Millenium, before Frieza came along, the Saiyans only conquered planets not wiped them out. They used the farmers to produce food to feed the saiyans. They never killed anyone that they deemed weak, instead they let them grow, even once let a rebellion flourish, just so they could have a worthy battle. They hardly moved out of their little slice of the Galaxy. It was only once Frieza took over 50 years ago that they started purging."

Nail" I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to see Elder Moori and use the dragonballs."

Gohan" Why do you hold the actions of one saiyan as what all saiyans are like. That is Racist, and untrue, that would be like saying King Piccolo who wanted demonic Chaos to rule the earth what all Namek's are like, it is unfair to taint a whole race by the actions of one."

Just then a tired Raditz and Nappa land on the ground. Listening to the current situation.

Nail"you raise a fair point, you may have convinced the others, but you cannot convince me. I will not allow you to have the last dragon ball and get your wish."

Raditz and Nappa hearing that immediately got in a fighting stance awaiting orders from the dominant saiyan Gohan.

Gohan"oh good you finally caught up. It appears that negotiation has gone south."


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt Begins

Previously

Just then a tired Raditz and Nappa land on the ground. Listening to the current situation.

Nail"you raise a fair point, you may have convinced the others, but you cannot convince me. I will not allow you to have the last dragon ball and get your wish."

Raditz and Nappa hearing that immediately got in a fighting stance awaiting orders from the dominant saiyan Gohan.

Gohan"oh good you finally caught up. It appears that negotiation has gone south."

The Hunt Begins Chapter 6

Nail tensed and got in a battle stance.

Gohan then sighed and ordered"Stand down, they are no threat to me. Plus there are many ways to skin a cat as they say."

Nail grimaced and tightened his fists, if he was to fight he would die to the leader.

Gohan then drops the dragonballs at his feet and ordered" we are leaving, come on Uncle Raditz, Come on Nappa we have to find them the old fashioned way. Follow me" Gohan then took off into the air flying towards the ship.

They soon landed in front of the ship, Nappa and Raditz were still tired when they landed.

Gohan"well then follow me into the ship" Raditz and Nappa then followed him into the ship.

When they entered the ship they noticed a lot of sounds coming deep within the ship. Nappa then spoke up"Gohan I think you have some stow aways."

Gohan" no they are not, they are the mothers of the children or the ten other women that were saved from the earth before it was destroyed."

Raditz and Nappa surprised "10 other women, how many women are on the ship then?"

Gohan"Well there are the five mothers plus the 10 so 15 total though 10 are from earth. Then there is my Mother and my Father. "

Raditz"so now I have to deal with my brother again, Fuck."

Gohan"He is much, much stronger than you now even without transforming into a super saiyan."

Raditz and Nappa both in disbelief"WHAT."

Raditz"I, I can't believe it, he achieved the ledgend. How?"

Gohan"when he fought Frieza he transformed due to the loss of his best friends life."

Gohan "we have saiyans to find let's not waste time."he then entered the ship quickly followed by the two saiyans.

When they entered the ship Gohan looked around for vacant and unused rooms then he found two near where the rest Vegeta's room was. "Here you can choose between these two rooms, which will you take Raditz, Nappa?"

The two then chose their rooms, then Gohan told them" Now I will give you a your of the ship, starting with the kitchen, dining room, cargo hold and training room." He showed the two saiyans each part of the ship, while he was showing the dining room to the new recruits Gohan asked Nappa" Tullece was teaching me saiyan customs and history, I was wondering if you could continue teaching me."

Nappa then asked"why not ask Raditz he is family after all."

Gohan "I still have some mis givings about you Raditz especially after our first meeting." As he turned to Raditz who scowled.

Gohan turned to Nappa and continued "plus I figured that with you being older you would know more."

Nappa "yeah sure kid, I'll teach you."

Gohan then continued the tour stopping at the Training room. "This here is the training room as of right now you should notice that this whole level is planet Vegeta's gravity. This training room can simulate even higher gravities."

Raditz then cut in" how can higher gravities help in training, wouldn't it harm our training."

Gohan"no it will not. Once you are used to the higher gravity, and can move around normally in it, then you will find that you will be even stronger once the gravity is returned to normal. Have you never fought on higher gravity planets than planet Vegeta?"

Raditz"No we were always given the easier missions, so no we never experienced higher gravities."

Gohan "how come you always got the easier missions, I thought Frieza would send you on more impossible missions to kill you thing that confused me was that I grew from having near to no power to being stronger than you in 1year of training, then another year later I was stronger than Vegeta when he came to earth, how come you were so weak, didn't you train ?"

Raditz"oh he did once accidentally with me but I survived and grew stronger, after that when I joined the Princes team, they were doing easy missions for them. Most of the time I was Ozaru so I was never in real danger to grow stronger. We also never got much time to train, we would Finish a mission as fast as we could, then we would train separately for a day or two depending on what the maximum allotted mission time was. We were always doing 1 mission after another, never really given a chance to rest or train."

Gohan"well now you can catch up using the gravity simulator in the training room. You can come here at any point, also if you trained with each other you would grow stronger faster."

Gohan remembering something Raditz said" Raditz you said that you saw saiyans having their tails cut off and sold as slaves, would they still be alive?, and how can we find them?"

Raditz" it is too late for them we will never find them because no records are ever kept and buyers are kept anonymous."

Gohan" then are there regular buyers of saiyans?"

Raditz"I don't know, but saiyans in captivity die quick due to lack of food, as from what I saw they were being fed on human portions."

Gohan" when was this?"

Raditz" when I was 12 and serving under Frieza soon after the PTO picked me up."

Gohan"so unfortunately that option is out, where is the nearest Frieza base with a data bank?"

Raditz" they all have a data bank but the information varies and is always old. The nearest one is Frieza planet 49"

Gohan" then that's where we are headed."

Gohan then flew to the control room and found FP 49 then charted a course. Over the loud speaker "This is Gohan your Captain brace for take off." He then waited a minute then engaged the engines forcing the ship to rocket away from namek.

After the ship was in open space he called over the loud speaker"Dad ,Raditz and Nappa see me in the control room."

The three saiyans were all soon in the control room. Goku was the first to speak up" uhh Gohan why are these two alive they both died years ago?"

Gohan" they were a by product of my wish to bring back every one that died on earth. I knew that they would be wished back because when I wished you back the dragon said that the dragonballs had been modified so that they can bring anyone back so long as they had good in them. I knew there was a chance that they could be good, coz if Raditz was truly bad he would have killed you straight away."

Goku"oh."

Raditz then spoke" Kakarott I'm kind of proud of you for killing me in the end, I didn't think you had it in you, but you did. It's kind of funny how hindsight is 20-20, thinking back I should have just knocked you out and taken you instead of kidnapping your son, probably would of worked better."

Goku"how can you say that, you'd still be taking me away from my family why couldn't you leave me, my family and planet alone."

Raditz" you are my brother, I wanted to take you into the fold of Vegeta's plan to kill Frieza and rule the universe after we all got strong enough."

Goku" you never would have gotten my consent To go along with that plan, I probably would grow strong and escape as soon as possible."

Nappa " enough you two, what are we doing Gohan?"

Gohan" we will Land on planet 49, you all will knock out all Frieza soldiers, then we will take a computer technician to unlock any codes for accessing computers and certain files."

Raditz"you don't have to worry about security, Frieza computers are never password protected, all that was cared about was physical strength."

Nappa"why can't we kill them?"

Gohan" we adhere to the old religion of the way of Yamoshi on this ship."

Nappa" oh ok, sure sucks though."

Gohan "any more questions?"

He waited a while then " Good when we are nearing the planet I will call you to the ships exit."


	7. Chapter 7 Mercenary work

Mercenary Work

A few hours later the planet came into view. Gohan" Dad, Raditz, Nappa exit door now."

Then a few minutes later he landed on planet 49.

Gohan then raced to the exit then ordered" Raditz, Nappa remember use all your senses, only have communication on the scouters, Dad open the door." Goku then pressed the button to open the door and all four saiyans charged through the door.

Each saiyan hit once knocking them out. Raditz concentrated on his opponents with his eyes, looking at their eyes to see their attack direction, using his ears he located hidden PTO attempting an ambush , with his skin and hairs on his body he felt the wind of quickly moving individuals tracking their attack directions and movement patterns.

He hit the first one on his head forcing him unconscious the next he vanished and chopped behind the head then he moved on to his next target.

Nappa also used all his senses to find the enemy and work out how they fought.

Gohan was fighting along side to ensure that they didn't kill. He vanished behind each PTO soldier and knocked them out with a chop behind the head.

After everyone was knocked out except for an Alien in the computer room. Gohan then grabbed the alien and shouted at him in a commanding tone" Get away from the computer," when it didn't respond Nappa appeared and punched it knocking it out.

Gohan turning to Raditz "Raditz you seem to know more about their computer systems than I do, so find where all the saiyans were last sent so we can determine which ones survived and which didn't." Raditz immediately sat down at the computer and began searching.

After a few hours Raditz had a print out of what locations that station had. Gohan looked at the page " you got to be kidding me only three entries."

Raditz looked up a little worried, his mind thinking back to the slave like treatment given by Vegeta when things didn't go the Princes way."it's all I could find."

Gohan working with what he had " fine let's start with the first planet."

Gohan then flew to their ship with the two and his father following him, when he got to the control room, he made sure everyone was inside then took off.

When he landed an hour later on the first planet on the list he flew around the planet and looked for any craters formed unnaturally. Eventually he found five craters near each other and each one had a pod in the center except for one. He also found an unnatural circle of Melted Rock and charred earth. When he flew down to the craters he noticed that a fight had taken place and five charred saiyan skeletons scattered around an old campfire. Obviously they had been attacked after finishing their mission by PTO, once they were dead the PTO left. hence the missing pod and the charred Circle. But it didn't make sense, why was there a soldier using an attack pod when they would have arrived and left by ship. "They must have ambushed most of them but at least one or two were able to fight back. Goddam PTO, the saiyans at first probably thought they were friendly as they were all PTO but then they attacked. Cowardly bastards." He grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. "But why did one of them leave in a pod." His eyes widened in realisation "A Saiyan must have survived the ambush and escaped."

When he calmed down blasted four graves and put each set of bones in each grave. He then put a small stone headstone on each grave with each head stone carved with a tiny ki ball the saiyan characters for Saiyan.

Once done he honoured their fall with a minutes silence then he asked Raditz "is it possible to send a Message to only saiyan assigned pods in the saiyan language without it being traced?"

Raditz curious "you intend to contact that surviving saiyan who escaped this planet don't you."

Gohan nods "yes, so is it possible?"

Raditz "well we would have to get all planet locations where the saiyans were sent, from that print out we can find all pod numbers assigned, so we then can send a message to them that only a saiyan would understand. Yes I think I can make it so that the origin location of the message can't be found."

Gohan"Then get to it and set it up, tell me when you're ready to record the message."

Raditz huffs and walks over to one of the Pods and begins.

After a couple of hours Raditz calls over the scouter "It's ready Gohan." Gohan then flew out to the pod location and Landed"Good Work Raditz, now where do I speak?"

Raditz pulls out a handheld device with a button on it "you press the button and speak, tell me when to stop the recording."

Gohan then presses the button at the same time Raditz presses the record button. Gohan having already prepared the speech and had it practiced began "Ri Gohan ar ha-saiyan Ri seer Survada da expo Da Grob Vegeta. Frr Darmon detrak ru da expo Da Grob Vegeta de Raha tul brat Rtatar toll, de des Rtatar toll. Speg a ri da bes roha da Glob, ri aruda ru. Speg ru glob roha senz Glob Bata Arma roha. Daka survada."

Raditz shocked at what he heard stopped the recording a few seconds after Gohan finished still unbelieving at what he heard. " What do mean Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and betrayed us, and started hunting down saiyan purge teams and saiyan children sent to purge."

Gohan in Saiyanji " that's what happened, Tullece told me, and I heard from Frieza's own mouth that he destroyed planet Vegeta which killed every saiyan on it."

Raditz looked appalled "but Frieza ordered all saiyans to return to Vegeta post haste, so If Vegeta hadn't of dismissed the order We would have been killed on the planet. Damn it was so naive of me to believe the story about the asteroid, so soon after that order."

Raditz thinking on another part of the message in their native language

* * *

"what was that about telling the survivors telling you the coordinates of the planet where they live without using planet trade Organisation coordinates?"

Gohan "Surely you can look at a star chart and the stars and figure out where you are?"

Raditz unsure "yes?"

Gohan continues "how did the saiyans navigate the stars before the frost demons took over?"

Raditz "we used our home planet as the point of origin along with the stars of the constellations to triangulate our position."

Gohan"then that is how they are going to tell their location to us. Since this can't be traced we should take this pod with us in case they are actually out there and contact us. And when we get more locations add them to the same message"

Raditz "yeah that is a sound idea."

Raditz was surprised when Gohan picked up the pod and carried it to the ship, first he was complemented on a job well done, and now he doesn't have pack mule duty, maybe his nephew is a better boss than Vegeta was, no his nephew was the better boss without a doubt.

They flew to the ship putting away the pod then Gohan looked at the printed sheet, crossed off the name of the planet, Planet Meat. He then looked to the next location putting it in the navigation computer and taking off for the next planet. On the way there an hour later they encountered a PTO ship, they attacked it with Gohan taking the lead, this time he punched them in the head and stomach a few times venting out his anger on each one.

Both Raditz and Nappa continued to use all their senses and only using the scouter for communications.

After they plundered the ship of any valuables they took off again.

When they landed on the second planet two hours later, Gohan again searched for craters this time finding eight with only four pods. Again they had been attacked after they completed the mission and they found no evidence of any other ship. Gohan then buried these ones as he did the last time. Gohan then shot off toward the ship after crossing that off the list putting the next in the Nav computer and took off . Half an hour later, on the way there, they came across a battleship many times their size, belonging to an alien race.

The ship was shaped similar to a earth battleship on the sea except many times larger with many, almost uncountable cannons and a swivel engine on each side. Gohan received a hail from the aliens.

Gohan "open the. Communication Raditz." Raditz then followed orders.

On the screen Gohan saw a bear like alien. The alien then started speaking common. "Hello, we saw that you were the only ship that wasn't PTO and figured to survive you must have fighters on board."

Gohan wary " yes what do you want?"

Bear captain" I am Captain Griz, I would like to hire your fighters to help mount a surprise attack on the PTO base near our planet."

Gohan at the mere mention of the PTO let out an unconscious growl.

The captain, Raditz, Nappa heard this and knew what that meant, he hated the PTO.

The Captain smiling at his fellow captains reaction" well I'll take that your interested."

Gohan "we won't need your help but I will do it for a price then you can do with them what you want."

Captain Griz " what is your price then."

Gohan "I will only agree for the price of an equally large battle ship such as yours that has the capability to be self sufficient and provide fresh food through a cropping level and a animal grazing level."

Captain Griz " we already have one that matches your description, it was meant to be the foundation ship of the next exploratory fleet, but if you are confident you can take out the entire PTO base without our help then all the better. Despite our considerable fire power, it would only take one super powerful PTO soldier to cripple and destroy us, this is why we require your services."

He then ended the call cancelling the connection. Raditz then asked " why did you want a ship with a cropping and grazing?"

Gohan responded" so we don't have to buy food, so we don't have to pirate and steal or fight. We can just live and train and be free as we look for survivors."

Raditz" what about the PTO?"

Gohan seething now at the mention of them "What of them, it's not about them it's about finding survivors. If we come across them we deal with them. But we are not hunting them."

They then followed the battle ship to the PTO base and landed on the PTO station. Both Raditz and Nappa used their senses except this time Raditz was hunting one that had escaped his attack and felt something strange, he felt some heat a bit away from him. Trusting his instincts he followed the heat it then led him to the alien who was quickly knocked out. "This must be what dad and Gohan meant by instinctts, ha. I should've followed dads advice sooner."

Meanwhile with Nappa, he was walking down a corridor when he felt a weak heat coming from a bit away. He ignored it" must be going nuts." Then he continued walking and was suddenly attacked by a PTO with a ki gun. Nappa just punched the dude in the head knocking him out.

Gohan now unleashing his rage on them started breaking their bones before knocking them out, one accidentally died as a rib bone punctured its heart. Then with out caring, he accessed information on saiyans and found more locations.

Raditz and Nappa met up. Raditz" hey Nappa some thing wierd happened I was looking for a dude that escaped and suddenly I felt a heat. Then I followed it and I found the coward, I can't believe it man, my dad always told me to trust my instincts and forget about relying on the scouter during combat, should've followed his advice sooner. How did you go?"

Nappa suddenly angry with himself" Fine just fucking fine." In his head " I should've followed my intincts then I never would have been ambushed by the coward."

Raditz "what happened?"

Nappa just grumbled"none of ya business."

Raditz raising his arms in the air in submission "geez, no need to take it out on me."

They both then silently walked to the ship.

* * *

If you are wondering what is being said by Gohan, your not meant to know, The purpose is to get a feel of what the PTO soldiers would have to go through to translate it if they intercepted it, plus the main points are asked about by Raditz anyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Rewards

Rewards

After the mission they went to the aliens home planet where they were led to a space station in Orbit of the planet, a shipyard , they were then provided them with the foundation Battle ship, The Garden. It Turned out to be an old Battleship formerly known as The Resolute, which had been converted to provide fresh food of all types, to make the Expeditionary fleet self sufficient. The ship was Huge it was Ten Kilometres long ,Three Kilometres wide and Four Kilometres tall with an uncountable amount of space warefare turrets installed with various weapons.

Gohan then parked the saiyan ship into the hanger bay of the battle ship. Then flew to the control room, he then took off slowly towards the last planet on the first list.

An hour later he arrived at the planet and again he found more ambushed saiyans and he got even more rage toward the PTO. Then he buried them and flew the battleship off the planet. The Ship struggled to get off the ground, Gohan had to redirect all the power to the sub light engines making the ship Violently shudder and shake, The ship was put in orbit around the planet as Dinner was served. Then every one went to bed in the old spherical ship in the hanger bay.

When Gohan got up he flew around his new ship. His ship had three hundred levels, fifty of which were dedicated to cropping and fifty dedicated to grazing. Crops like wheat, oats, corn, potatoes, carrots, oranges, cabbages, beans, onions, garlic, pepper, chile, bananas where all being grown already on the top most farm levels. On the bottom crop levels there even was an area with beehives near orange groves. The lower farm levels had bovine cow like creatures some were producing milk and seemed to already be trained to use the automated milking system, on other levels there were areas with Chicken like animals that seemed to lay eggs, which were removed by automated system after being laid. Other levels were grazing bovines that were for meat and had a large area to graise. The lowest farm level had an aquarium with a polymer water tight covers that could be opened. The fish inside were fed automatically.

From what Gohan had determined the cropping areas were nine kilometres long, two and a half kilometres wide and the height to the ceiling was 16 metres.

The other levels had sleeping quarters , another had a closed shopping district and closed entertainment district with a cinema, a bowling alley with nothing, a firing range all closed and unable to be reopened. Other levels were filled with neatly organised Parts, and others were filled with ammunition for the weapons. It turned out that most levels had a corridor that led to where the massive battery of Cannons were seen on the outside. Going back to the bridge of the ship, the control centre, he could control all the ship to ship weaponry from this one location.

After looking through the levels of his ship Gohan was tired and hungry so he flew to the old ship and made some basic lunch for himself he made four 5 pound burgers with lettuce cheese tomato and mayonnaise as dressing. After eating lunch flew to the training room but on the way there he saw a desk draw ajar in the library. He entered and saw a few of the kids had escaped training and were hiding and mucking about in here. On the floor he saw an old battered journal. Picking it up he read the Saiyanji, it said journal of Tullece. He flicked through and read page after page

Discovering that he had his own research station, how he got his crew and how he discovered gravity as a training instrument.

Journal entry 141

Today I lost my crew, FUCK THE PTO. But the project was a success, honestly I don't know why I write in this journal, maybe its just to work through the loss of my protection detail, they were good guys, may they have all the fun killing the bastards in hell again and again. Anyway I planted the instrument to rise from scientist slave to head scientist, The tree of Might, the result of my life long experiments and creation, I managed to kill the last bastard with the trees help of course.

On some random planet A monstrous tree was sticking out of the atmosphere the palm haired saiyan was locked in a desperate battle of survival near it's base. " That all you got Tullece or should I call you Turles I don't care you gonna die" A blue alien shouts.

"Unlike my dead comrades I will survive but they didn't die in vain each one took down at least one of your men and the name is Tullece" 'now where is that damned fruit' he thought as he flew at max towards the trees hollow near the base of the tree.

He gets lucky and spots something red, he flys straight forward only to be blocked by the alien, "where do you think your going trying to escape ." Tullece throws a ki blast to create a dust cloud and flys to the fruit ,picks it then lowers his power level and hids behind the tree all the while eating the fruit until there is nothing left, now he powers up to his max starting to feel the effects of the fruit his max power level seemingly multiplying by 10.

He charges towards the enemy who's scouter had now broken and proceeds to tear each limb of his body first he starts by blocking a right hand punch, he then locks his foot on the aliens shoulder and pulls severing the limb entirely, a left fist tries hit but again is caught and ripped off in the same fashion, with the legs he releases a sudden storm of blade like ki blasts that chop off both remaining limbs at the same time."that was for my team asshole may I one day meet them in the halls of Yamoshi's Palace." He then leaves the corpse to rot. Beginning the funeral rights for his fallen saiyan comrades by making four holes each six feet deep then gently laying each comrade into their respective hole. He then looked around for large rocks as tomb stones found them then he filled the holes in one by one and placed the tomb stone where the head would be located. Then with their energy he engraved their names on their respective stones.

He saw the huge tree and thought' the test was succesful but far too many losses it would be a disrespect to destroy their resting place. But there is nothing I can do."

He looked behind him and noticed the saiyan clipper space ship with its door still open. It had the same design as a attack ball but bigger and there was a circular glass window in the middle where the bridge was located"Damn I'm going to need a new crew I'm a bio engineer and have a hobby in hacking but I don't know how to run or repair a ship, I suppose the Frieza ship will have a crew I'll just take some of them if there is enough I might even take the Frieza ship".

He looked around for a disk shaped Clipper class Frieza force space ship (which is smaller than a small cruiser class), that his enemies would have used to get there.

As soon as he found it he flew in and took control of the technicians, engineers, medic and pilot on the ship loudly proclaiming " This ship and crew now belongs to the Crusher Corps I am it's leader, and if you know what's best you will pledge allegiance to me and if I play my cards right you all will each get paid 1 ounce of gold a week and not exist like slaves like you do under Frieza "

Tullece ordered everyone to line up and state their profession "engineer","pilot""engineer""medic""pilot""scientist""ship security" "head of ship security"

He then ordered that every scouter to be handed to him, he even took the surplus ones and locked them all in his now new room which he had reprogrammed the door code to. He found the storage room to be mostly empty except for a small fridge, he put the fridge in his room which he then modified into a hibernator chamber and again changed the code so that only he knew. He also locked out every one from using the communications array by again reprogramming the code and putting in a special code lock that only he knows he then ordered that the tracker inside the ship and all the escape pods be removed. He then linked the ship to a saiyan tablet and forced to ship so that it could not be started without his consent. Then he flew out the ship with a bag and the tablet then proceeded to find and picked the only ripe fruit which was 20 of the 1000 Fruits of The Tree of Might.

After putting them in the fridge turned hibernator in his room, he pulled up the blueprints for the scouter he then noticed anomalies between the scouter and the blueprints and removed them,he then ordered through the comm system "engineers to go to the repair station and wait for a box with scouter blue prins and scouters you have to remove the anomalies from the rest of the 20 scouters ", found a box in his room put all the scouters in, then he left the room. he locked the door went to the repair station in the ship and dropped off the box of scouters then ordered the ship to make orbit. He then flew to his own ship and flew the ship into orbit with what little he knew. Through the window he saw the planet die then the tree die. He then ordered "land the ship on the planet now." He landed his ship and the other ship also landed next to his. He leaves his own ship and flew to the other one.

Tullece announced" We will be using my ship to travel and since we have 2 pilots engineers and security we will split the crew in two the other crew will fly the newly aquired ship you engineer, your with me, head of security your with me, medic your with me, the rest of you will use this ship and you will follow me everything clear good those on my ship follow me oh and the new ships captain will be the pilot of the Clipper."

He made his way to his ship everybody who he had assigned to his team was following except the two engineers , he then showed every one their quarters and work stations. Once that was done he sat in the captains chair and

activated his scouter and ordered" pilots take us to the closest Frieza research base out post I am looking for some new recruits"

The technicians on both ships start looking however they both in unison "all research bases locations are made to be highly classified we don't have the codes"

Tullece without speaking grabs a now modified Frieza tablet from the technician in his ship and inserts a USB stick he then runs a programme on the stick and soon everything that was marked highly classified was made available. It looks like the best research base is quite a while away it may not be the closest but it is the best it seems to be able to move around.

He then ordered" if you want to be paid stay here."

He then left and flew around the planet with his tablet using a gold detecter application. After flying a bit he found a fort filled to the brim with gold. He flew back to his ship then piloted it to the fort. He then found the safe and blasted the hinges off, ripping the door out. He then got the security officer and the engineer to transport the gold on pallets using the forklifts inside the fort inside the safe in his ship. Then pallets with metal boxes filled with one ounce coins were transported into the ships safe. Tullece opened one, grabbed multiple hand fils of coins and filled his pockets. He then locked the safe then with his crew on board he flew to the location of the Clipper. The ship llands and he exits the ship. He hands a gold coin to each of his crew "this is your pay for the fortnight. You will get your new scouters when there is an announcement."

Tullece then flies to the Clipper and heads towards the repair bay "done with the scouters yet" " yes sir" Tullece orders one of the engineers to take the scouters just out side the ship then walks to the bridge, grabs the comm and orders "every one I have news we have been paid as promised so if you want your pay line up out side the ship you will recieve your pay in the form of a one ounce gold piece you will also be issued a improved scouter , as the previous ones had listening devices and trackers installed these are clean and untraceable to the Frieza force."

He then made his way eventually to the door of the ship he then made the same announcement using the strength of his voice.

When he went out side he found only the engineer with the box of scouters with one already over his ear.

One by one the crew came out

And he saw his new crew from his ship arrive.

Once they saw their employer the rest crew lined up and got their pay and scouter.

Then he ordered

"Pilots set navigation destination FR-22" he then flew into his ship and ordered the ships to take off.

The two ships started then rocketed out into space.

The Crusher Corps ships closed in on a base located on a large asteroid that had rockets coming out of it in all directions. On Tullece's personal ship stood a Tullece who had formed a tight ki shield to keep his skin body compressed and trapped plenty of hair in a second bubble around his body preparing a surprise attack from the space ship as it neared the base, he immediately fired a ki blast destroying the communications array.

He flew down from the ship, a loud warning sound was heard from the base, soldiers started piling out charging to attack Tullece. Not wanting to destroy the base he went hand to hand, he punched with his right fist and crushed the PTO head,left hand come up in a chopping action and cut the PTO in half, he planted his right boot on 1 PTOhead crushing it then spinning around and crushed another PTO with his left boot, as he spun he used his tail to smash into three PTO cutting all three in half.

Now all that remained were 3 PTO left he charged punched with his right hand but PTO a dodged then counter attacked with a kick to Tullece's head, he then slammed his fist into soldier a's gut knocking him down sending him careening into the asteroid.

Noticing a couple of PTO similar looking they charged then

disappeared both attempting to hit,Tullece responded by releasing an explosive wave that knocked both fighters into the air, he the disappeared and slammed both of his fists into each of their guts knocking them out of the fight they fell down and hit the asteroid.

PTO a flew up and again attacked this time using rockets In his armor to boost his punches Tullece was barely able to dodge them, then hit the PTO in head and they slammed on to the asteroid below, this time ensuring that he was knocked out.

He entered the base and found mostly scientist and engineers there were no other PTO.

He had cleared the base of all unworthy soldiers then leaving the 100 engineers and 100 scientists, 2 doctors, 2 surgeons and 5 medics alive. He also kept a few soldiers who gave him a decent fight alive though the soldiers were barely hanging on to life.

Tullece " do you surrender and pledge your allegiance to the Crusher Corps lead by me Tullece denouncing Frieza and being hired, not treated as slaves or do you wish to die like the slaves you currently are ."

Every one including the barely alive soldiers shouted "YES LORD TULLECE WE PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO YOU AND GLADLY DENOUNCE FRIEZA"

He then took control over the research base then hired the Soldiers and and everyone else left them each 1 ounce of gold.

The soldiers were

Raisin and Lakasei twin purple short brothers

Cacou Cyborg red skin shoulder pads and hidden jets and weapons all over his body.

Tullece spoke to all his employees via the scouter," all new employees will remove and turn off their scouters now do the same with all tablets and hand them to my engineer they will be upgraded and handed back, and the new soldiers are to report to my personal ship not the clipper, they will leave their scouters to be upgraded on the base like everyone else and the other scouters scattered from the fight,around the planet will be collected and upgraded. The soldiers will receive replacement once they board my ship."

He had sent one engineer from the cruiser to the asteroid with large boxes for the scouters, they will ask and get help from the engineers of the base to remove the listening and tracking bugs from the devices and in the base itself.

Tullece changing the channel to the Crusher Corp Channel on his scouter "Clipper you will land on the base."

He then interrogated one of the scientists to find where the control room to move the asteroid research ship. He found it and charted a course to the furthest edges of galaxy orbiting a safe distance from a sun. The engines on the back of the Asteroid roared to life and the rock turned and took off to complete the instructions from the navigation computer.

Turning of the comm Tullece ordered " Find me the closest planet I want to secure more funding"

End journal


End file.
